


Watchful Eyes - A Markiplier x Reader

by Incredible_Beraille



Category: letsplay, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corporate Espionage, Espionage, F/M, Friendship, Office Romance, Reader-Insert, Romance, Secret Agent, Spy - Freeform, Spying, friends - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incredible_Beraille/pseuds/Incredible_Beraille
Summary: "Hello everyone, my name is Mark Edward Fischbach, and I'm a spy."The man you know as Markiplier is a corporate spy; he collects information/intelligence on companies, for companies.However, one day he's dragged into a relationship while on a mission. Dragged into a relationship with you.





	1. The New Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts), [Lesbian Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lesbian+Cherry).



Hello everyone, my name is Mark Edward Fischbach, and I’m a spy. I work for a private company called IntelliCorp. The company produces games, but that’s just the front. There’s more to the operation than that.

 

Today has begun with a rough start: I woke up late, burnt my breakfast, forgot my work bag at home, and there’s been an accident and I’m stuck in traffic. The good news is this: I’m not on a massive time crunch to get to work, I finished my last mission yesterday, which means I’m starting a new one today. But the bad news… well, I’ll let it speak for itself when the time comes.

 

I reach over to the passenger seat and open my work bag and dig around to find my phone. I finally find the damn thing and pull it out, holding it up to my face. “Call Jordan,” I looked back at the road as traffic had started moving, slowly, and I went on ahead while shifting my phone to my ear.

 

_ Ring….. Ring….. Ring….. Click! _

 

“Mark, where are you, buddy?  Office meeting is starting, we’re on the role to get ourselves a job,” office meeting, that’s the bad news… Anyway, this is my buddy Jordan, we generally work our jobs together. We’ve been partners for at least… 5 years, I think.

 

“I’m on my way, been a hasty morning and I’m stuck in traffic. Save me a seat, will ya?”

 

“Damn right I will, can’t have a repeat of last time now can we?” Of course he would bring that up. I always seem to end up late when we’re having a meeting to get the next job, last time the room was filled and they didn’t accommodate for me. So naturally, I sat on Jordan’s lap for the duration of the meeting. I let myself chuckle at his words.

 

“We can if we’re feeling into it,” I giggled. I knew this made Jordan kind of uncomfortable, but sometimes it was worth it for his reaction.

 

Jordan heaved a heavy breath, “See you when you get here, Mark.”

 

I toss my phone into the backseat and let out a sigh of relief and chuckle. Jordan’s a good guy, he’s very smart, and he’s very good at his job. He’s real serious about it, too.

 

After a long and arduously boring trip, IntelliCorp is finally in my sight. I pull into the parking lot and park in an ‘employees only’ stall. I settle the car and step out of the black sedan, locking it on my way out, and I head for the side entrance to the building.

 

If you go through the front entrance it takes you into the lobby. You go there for customer service, ask questions, sometimes people will wait around to pick someone up or be picked up, and find support for some of our other services. Past that is the offices and workstations; the side entrance brings you right to there.

 

I get to the side entrance and unlock it with my key, entering the building and locking the door back up as I close it. The big whiff of air I take is all I need in order to revitalize myself, taking back my usual large stride through the building.

 

Sometimes I question the morality and ethics of my job, but it’s what I’ve done my whole life. The people here, they’re like my family. Everyone here is close, intimate, and that’s why we operate so well. I… I don’t need to go into any more details, but coming back to this place makes me feel so happy. I’m happy here.

 

“Mark, good to see you back pal!” a voice calls to me.

 

I smile and wave to them as they pass me, “Good to be back!” It’s hellos all the way from here and all the way to the elevator at the back of the building.

 

This place isn’t very large, but it’s sufficient. I enter the elevator, press the B1 button, and turn around to watch the people working as the door closes. A smile grows on my face. I cannot wait to start a new mission!

 

Idle music starts to play in the elevator, but it is quickly interrupted as the chime of the elevator plays and the doors open. I step out onto the mission floor, a large and mostly open area.

 

The white carpet and the white walls make it seem very bland compared to the upstairs; blue flower walls with black and brown carpet. Various desks and computers are scattered about with teams of people working and concentrating on a project, a lounge area for rest, and of course the meeting room.

 

The meeting room! Shit! I forgot about the meeting, I’m supposed to be in a hurry! Without any further hesitation, I begin my sprint towards the meeting room on the opposite side of the elevator, trying to pass people by (and mostly running into them).

 

“Hey, Mark-”

 

“No time, I’m late for a meeting!” I yelled out as I passed by. I don’t have any time to say hello, I don’t even time to look at anyones' face!

 

My sprint was short-lived because thankfully it isn’t that far across the entire floor. I adjust myself briefly, straightening out my tie and clearing my throat, then I enter (elegantly, might I add,) the meeting room and take my seat next to Jordan.

 

Jordan might take his job seriously, but he does not take his look seriously. He wears the same as everyone else, he does all his business in a suit and his casual is just green shorts and a black t-shirt. He’s a little bit bland, but he doesn’t need to wear anything special to be special himself. And, if I’m being honest, the dude’s kinda buff. His black hair usually does it’s own thing, kind of uncontrollable like mine most of the time.

 

“Glad to see you made it, Mark. And just in time,” a woman says. I look away from Jordan and glance to the front of the room. The woman who just spoke is Erin, she’s the leader of this whole operation; IntelliCorp was founded under her, and it’s thrived for a long time just the same. She smiled at me before returning her gaze to the rest of the members as she slowly stood, “I have one last announcement to make before we end this meeting.”

 

Jordan just lets out a heavy breath. He knows what the announcement is about, there’s no doubt about it. Jordan looks down to check himself, wiping off his suit and straightening his tie as he backs his chair up slightly and leans forward. Jordan whispers to me,  “Good working with you, Mark.”

 

‘Good working with you, Mark’!? What is that supposed to mean? I take quick glances back and forth between Erin and Jordan. “W-wha…?” that’s all I can muster, I don’t know what to say. What else have I missed in this meeting?

 

Erin takes her glasses off and closes her eyes as she rubs her temples for a few seconds. She sets her glasses down on the large desk and leans both arms on the desk as she looks around at everyone. “I’m retiring from my position.”

 

It was silent. Unbelievably silent. Not a noise came from any of the surprised faces, not a squeak from any of the chairs, nothing. A few jaws dropped. A few eyes expanded a bit. Everyone reacted, including me, everyone except for Jordan. Jordan knew this was coming, but that’s to be expected. Jordan and Erin have known each other longer than this company has been alive, and there’s been speculation that they used to be… you know, together.

 

“No one has anything to say?” Erin asks the group.

 

“I-is this a joke?” A man asks, obviously surprised, as he stands up from his seat. “I mean… You’ve been at the top of this since the beginning, no one knows how to run this as well as you do. I mean, who would even replace you?”

 

Erin shakes her head and chuckles, “It’s not a joke. That’s the next thing, my replacement. Go ahead and take a seat Tyler,” Tyler acknowledged her and sat right back down.

 

I lean to Jordan and whisper, “J-Jordan… don’t tell me-”

 

“Yes, Mark.”

 

I nod and take a hard swallow. I look back to Erin and wait for her to speak.

 

“The person I trust most and know will take care of all of you, the company, and our interests, is Jordan. I am promoting him to Captain, to take my place,” Erin smiles and looks to Jordan. Jordan smiles back as he stands and walks slowly to Erin.

 

“Dude, right, yeah!” Jordan chuckles as he makes his way to the front of the room. “Isn’t this exciting?” Jordan stops and stands next to Erin, smiling and straightening his tie once again.

 

I swiftly stand up, everyone stops to look at me. I know exactly what to do.

 

“FUCK YEAH!” I begin to vigorously clap, trying to get the rest of the members of the meeting to cheer and clap with me. It worked, everyone rises from their seats cheering out for Jordan and clapping. The rounds of clapping last for a minute as Jordan tries to settle everyone down.

 

“Thank you, Mark.” He chuckles. “I guess at this point I have to give some kind of acceptance speech, right?” The crowd laughs, and why wouldn’t they? Jordan is a pretty lovable person. But… what does this mean for me?


	2. Captain Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan is presented with Erin's position of captain, and the office decides to throw a party for him. After everyone has left, Mark accepts his new mission.
> 
> Short chapter.

Jordan’s speech was pretty quick and it felt… kind of sad, honestly. Erin is moving on with her life, she’s done all she wanted to do and now it’s time to pass down the reigns. Jordan talked about his intentions with the company and how we’re going to move forward, and it’s exactly the right thing to do. Business as usual. It feels weird though, to continue on like nothing has changed.

 

I think the biggest part for me is I won’t be working with Jordan anymore, something I’m really going to miss doing. I’ve known Jordan longer than I’ve worked for the company, probably around 8 or 9 years. I was going to be an engineer, but Jordan changed my mind when he made me come work with him. Not something I regret, not at all, but now without Jordan things are going to be… weird.

 

After his speech, Jordan was greeted with more cheering and clapping from everyone, and we as a group all decided to throw Erin a going away party. Like, immediately. We closed down shop and let everyone have the rest of day off, and the people who wanted to stay for the party were allowed to do that, we stayed on the mission room floor.

  
  


Probably the best part of the party was near the end, along with all the food and drinks that were ordered someone bought party poppers and glitter bombs, which we hid from Jordan until the end. We got to the point where he was at his desk and we ‘launched an attack’, so to speak, where we bombarded him with the party poppers and glitter bombs until his area was a mess of confetti and sparkles.

 

Jordan starts laughing, loudly. It was his signature laugh, sputtering and leaning far back in his chair. “I can’t… I cannot believe this mess!” Jordan burst out, still laughing uncontrollably.

 

“I guess we can call you captain glitter now, what with all these sparkles and shit,” I say, laughing heartily.

 

At this point the part dies out, people clean up what they can (leaving the mess at the Captain’s desk,) and eventually heading out. Erin had left a while ago, so it was just me and Jordan sitting in seats at his desk. I lean back with hands behind my head and my arms out. Jordan pats his legs and lets out a long breath, a smile forms on his face as he looks at me. I smile back.

 

“So what else did I miss in the meeting? I know I’ve got a new mission,” I start, swiveling in my chair as I stare at Jordan. “Anything else important happen?”

 

Jordan shakes his head and purses his lips, “Not really. Speaking of a new mission, you have to start tomorrow. I should get you started on that, huh?” He looks back up to me as he wheels forward into his desk.

 

“Oh, probably should, yeah. So how does it feel… taking Erin’s place? How long did you know this was going to happen?”

 

“Erin approached me right before the meeting, actually. I was pretty surprised, but I couldn’t deny her request,” Jordan says, clearing a large amount of glitter and confetti off of his desk so he can search for the documents.

 

“Right, of course…”

 

I watch Jordan as he looks around his desk for my mission documents, I pat my hands on my thighs and look around the empty room.

 

“Here they are, Mark,” Jordan says, smiling as he picks up a folder (covered in glitter) and hands it to me. “This client wants you to collect information on an employee at ActiveX-”

 

“ActiveX? Isn’t that a medical company?”

 

“Right. Pharmaceuticals, yeah. The client wants information on a man named… Sean McLoughlin. He’s the head of the IT department, so we’re going to be employing you there at their office,” Jordan says, reading some information off the paper.

 

I nod and take the folder from his hands, “And you want me to start tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, tomorrow. You’ve got to hustle, make a phone call about an interview tonight and see if you can get it set up. The sooner the better, the position won’t be open forever, Mark.”


	3. The Head of IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark takes to ActiveX to start his interview, and he ponders how well he will do when working alone; something he has yet to do during his entire career.

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Click… _

 

With a limp hand, I shut off the blaring alarm clock and roll over in my bed. I stayed up way too late last night after the party. I look at the alarm clock to check the time, and the red text flashes at me: 12:46.

 

Shit.

 

I was supposed to call ActiveX about an interview last night, but as soon as I landed in bed when I got home I was fast asleep. I throw the blanket off of me to the other side of the bed and lay staring at the ceiling for about a minute. I heave a breath and sit up, letting my legs dangle off the bed, and I stare down at the ground. “I need to wake up…” I mumble.

 

I stand up and grab my cell phone from the nightstand as I walk past the bed and towards my bathroom. I set my phone down on the counter and turn the cold water on and it pours out of the faucet. I stare at myself in the mirror, leaning my arms against the counter, “You sir, need a shower,” I say, splashing my face with the cold water to help wake me up.

 

…

 

After showering I step out of the bathroom in a fresh black t-shirt and some black slacks. I tuck my phone into my pocket and grab a belt from the floor and loop it through my jeans. I need to think about what I’m going to say during the phone call, and what to say during an interview. It’s IT, right? I’ve worked with computers before, I shouldn’t need to worry. But what if… what if I do need to worry?

 

_ Ring… Ring… Ring… _

 

It’s best to plan for something going wrong, right? If I don’t sound confident on the phone, or I fuck up and say something I shouldn’t, I could lose this opportunity. Why am I so worried?

 

_ Ring… Ring… Ring… _

 

Maybe it’s because I’m working my first job alone. I’ve worked with Jordan for five years, and before that, I worked with Tyler. I’ve done so much, I’ve been with the company so long, but I’ve never done anything alone.

 

_ Ring… Ring… Ring… _

 

I guess I’m not really alone though, right? If I ever need anything from Jordan-

 

_ Ring… Ring… Ring… _

 

Wait, is that my phone ringing?! I reach my hand into my pocket and pull my phone out, Jordan’s face in a bubble with his name below is what greets me. I click the green ‘answer’ button and hold the phone to my face, “Hey Jordan, what’s up?”

 

“Mark! Took you forever to answer, dude. I just wanted to check up on you and your progress, have you set up an interview yet?” Jordan asks. Oh dear. I never called last night, and I still haven’t called.

 

“Y-yeah,” I chuckle, “I’ve got an appointment sometime today.”

 

“That’s good to hear, Mark. Look, I know this is the first mission you’ve worked on your own, but it’s not an easy mission by any means. This is a high priority mission, you got that?”

 

I nod to myself, “Yes, yes, I got it. You worry too much Jordan,” I chuckle once again. I think Jordan can tell it’s a nervous laugh, I’m not really good at hiding things from him at all. He’s very observant when he’s being serious, but sometimes he’s just a big goof. Never when working, though.

 

“Alright, Mark. Keep me updated,” Jordan tells me, hanging up the call almost immediately. He’s probably busy with something, no time for idle chit-chat. I shrug it off and tuck my phone back into my pocket and buckle my belt on. I walk over to my dresser and pull it open, taking a white button-up shirt from inside to put on.

 

I finish dressing, a nice black suit with a red tie. I’ve decided to just walk into the building and ask to speak with a hiring manager instead of calling in. I feel like it will show just how confident I am, and they’ll be more likely to give me an interview. I think. I hope.

 

I grab my work bag and head out of my front door, walking to my car and opening a backdoor to put my bag inside. I close the door and open the driver side door and get into the car.

 

…

 

After finally wading through traffic long enough, I arrive at ActiveX. As far as I’m aware ActiveX is a pharmaceuticals company, I don’t know why any of our clients would want information on the head of their IT. That’s none of my business, though. My business is to do the job without asking questions.

 

I walk with a confident and powerful stride through the front doors, holding my bag in my right hand and opening the door with my left. This building isn’t specifically just for ActiveX, a lot of other companies have offices in this building.

 

“Excuse me, sir, can I help you?” The lady at the front desk asks as I approach.

 

“I’m looking for the offices of ActiveX, I have an interview there,” I say to her with a wide grin. I have to appear friendly, I have to seem like the kind of person you feel safe around, the person you would just… trust. With your life. I have to pretend to be that person.

 

She smiles back and points to my right, “They’re on the third floor, west wing, elevator is over there.”

 

“Thank you very much, ma’am. You have a splendid day,” I say, tipping a non-existent hat to her as I swirl around and walk to the elevator. I wave to the people with a smile as I pass and enter the elevator. I press floor number three and turn around to face the doors. 

 

I feel kind of bad for lying to that woman about having an interview, but with any luck, it won’t be a lie. The elevator chimes as I arrive at my floor and the doors slide open. I walk out with the same confident and powerful stride as before towards the west wing. I arrive at a desk with another clerk.

 

“How may I help you today?” She asks as I approach.

 

“I, uh, I have an interview…” I say, unsure about whether it would work this time or not. Either she will realize there are no interviews scheduled, or she’ll accept my friendly appearance and let me through. I have to give my best smile.

 

“Of course, Sean should be waiting in his office. Through the door behind me,” She smiles and turns around in her chair, pointing at the door with a placard labeled “McLoughlin”.

 

“Thank you very much, ma’am. You have a splendid day,” I say as I pass by her desk towards the door behind her.

 

“Of course, and to you too sir.”

 

I take a deep breath and take the doorknob and open the door. Hopefully, this was the right way to go about doing this. I enter the door without any further hesitation and walk to the desk that was in the middle of the room. The desk had two computer monitors on it and a large number of papers were scattered with a mug and some other knickknacks. However, there was no one else in the room.

 

“Hello?” I say, looking around the monitors to check for anyone. As I thought, no one. I take a seat in front of the desk and set my bag next to me.

 

I sit for about a minute before I hear the door open. I look behind me and a man walks in wearing a blue button-up shirt, some slacks, and glasses. “Sorry ‘bout that,” the man says in an accent. 

 

“O-oh, it’s no problem,” I say, standing and holding my arm out to him for a handshake. He looks down at my hand and gives me a smile as he takes my hand and shakes it.

 

“That’s a good handshake ya got there!” He says. He sure seems joyous. He’s kind of like… a person I feel safe with, I just feel like I can trust him.

 

Fuck. This guy is stealing my act! Or maybe… his isn’t an act. I could learn a thing or two from him.

 

“Thank you, Mr. McLoughlin!”

 

“Please, there’s no need for such formal names! You can call me Sean, Mark.”

 

I stare at him with a dumbfounded look on my face. He… he knows my name. How!? Is my cover blown? How have I managed to fuck this shit up already!? Sean just chuckles in my face as he walks around his desk and takes a seat in his chair.

 

I chuckle nervously as I take my seat again in the chair. Sean starts packing up some of the papers and clearing his desk a little bit, “I’m sorry it’s such a mess, I didn’t have any time to clean up before you came.”

 

“No, no don’t worry about it! I understand, and I don’t mind at all! I’m very grateful you’re even meeting with me. Um, just one question though.”

 

He looks up to me, “And that is?”

 

“How did you… how did you know my name? I didn’t call saying I’m coming in beforehand…” I ask him. Sean chuckles again like he knew it was coming. Is this guy some kind of psychic!?

 

“Right, right. Your friend called in earlier saying you forgot to make an appointment, I had some free time and we’re still looking, so I said yes. Guess he didn’t tell you he was calling, did he?” Sean chuckled and leaned back in his chair, folding out his arms and putting his hands behind his head.

 

“Ah! Right! Wait, who called?”

 

“Think his name was Jordan? Don’t know. I’m just glad you’re here, from what he’s told me you sound like the perfect candidate!” He smiles.

 

Of course, Jordan called. He could tell I was nervous over the phone earlier this morning, he must have called in for me. Well, I guess things worked out. Now, the hard part. Making the right impression and proving Jordan right to Sean.

 

“Well, shall we get started?” I ask, opening up a pocket on my bag and pulling out my resume folder.

 

“Of course!” Sean says, leaning forward and putting his arms on the desk. I stare at him as I hand him the folder. This guy… it just feels nice to be around him.


	4. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finishes his interview with Sean, and then goes home to make certain he'll get the job.

"Well, Mark…" Sean says, looking through a few pages in my resume folder. He reads the papers intently as I sit patiently and wait for him to finish. So far this interview has gone superb, I'm sure that I'll have the job in no time at all. Sean sets the folder down onto the desk and closes it, setting his glasses down alongside the folder.

 

"I have a few other interviews to conduct today," Sean continues, briefly smiling at me. "But so far, out of everyone I've interviewed, you are the best candidate."

 

Yes! The only way this can get fucked up now is if someone else is more suited for the position than me. "That sounds great!" I tell him with a wide smile on my face. Sean takes a sticky note and scribbles some numbers down onto it. He reaches his hand out and hands the blue note to me.

 

"This is my cell number, call me around 9 tonight if you don't receive a phone call from me by then." I take the note from his hand and he leans back into his chair. I take a brief look at the note, his name written at the top with his number below.

 

Sean stands up from his seat and walks around the desk. I stand up and reach a hand forward for a handshake, "Thank you very much, Sean!"

 

He takes my hand and gives me a firm handshake, "Pleasure was all mine! I'll be talking to you tonight!" We finish our handshake and I take my bag, stepping out of his office and back into the lobby as Sean sits back down in his chair.

 

I smile at the secretary as I pass around her desk. "We'll be seeing you, honey," she says, smiling and waving to me as I approach the elevator. I wave back to her and step inside, pressing the first-floor button. The doors close in front of me and the elevator moves down.

 

I take my phone from my pocket and open my contacts to put Sean's number in. Sean seems like a really friendly guy, and it's probably more than just seems. I bet he just is friendly, it felt nice to be in there. It wasn't the cleanest place, it was more like an organized mess, kind of cozy, inviting, warm. And his accent… What kind of accent was that? European of some kind, probably. Europe is full of cool accents.

 

I arrive at the bottom floor of the building and head on my way out. I suppose now would be a good time to call Jordan, let him know the interview was a success and that his help was appreciated. I get outside and into the parking lot and dial his number on my phone.

 

_ Ring… Ring… Ring... _

 

"Hello," Jordan says, answering through the phone.

 

"Jordan, hey pal! So, good news."

 

"Yeah? That's great to hear, you get the job?"

 

I unlock my car and step inside, placing my bag into the seat next to me. "There is a five percent chance that I do not get this job. Approximately."

 

"We need that to be zero percent, Mark."

 

"What? You want me to start sabotaging interviews now?" I put the key in the ignition and start my car, putting it into reverse as I start backing out of the parking lot.

 

"Do what needs to be done. You know how important this is."

 

"Well I don't know what I'm supposed to do, sabotage was always your thing. Also, just wanted to say, thanks for scheduling that interview. How'd you know?"

 

"We've worked together for five years, Mark. I know you. And what, you haven't learned anything from me during those five years?"

 

…

 

I park my car back into my garage at home. Ah, home sweet home, the sweet smell of apricots and the wonderful song of birds singing. I get out of the car, leaving my work bag inside, and I head into the house. Alright. No time for any distractions, I have a very important job at hand.

 

First I need to get access to the secretary's computer to see what other interviews are scheduled. After that, I need to assess the threat, and then we find their contact information and sabotage. After about two years of working with the company I was given a gateway computer, essentially through some magic tech mumbo-jumbo, I’m able to connect to different computers and companies through their IP addresses. I think.

 

I jump into my gateway computer desk and boot the machine up, an ‘IntelliCorp’ logo appearing on the boot screen. The computer loads into the login screen and I select the ‘Admin’ user, logging in with my given password. I asked Jordan to send me the IP of the secretary’s computer, so eventually, I should get a text from him. In the meantime, I need to figure out how this operating system works…

 

…

 

‘Logging into system…’ the screen flashes. Finally given access to the secretary’s computer I begin my work. I look through the calendar files, finding the times for each appointment. For every person with a scheduled interview I need to check and cross-reference them with myself, if I think they’re even close to my level or above, I need to sabotage them and make certain they aren’t able to complete their interview.

 

I check through the first few, all of them seeming inferior for the job to me, giving me no concern. This guy, though… This guy could be trouble. If I find his contact information, I can give him some fake lottery ticket win, or some fake job offer that takes place at the same time as his interview. Using the gateway computers phone system, I make the call.

 

_ Ring… Ring… Ring… _

 

“Hello?” The voice answers. It’s deep, a kind of voice that some would find intimidating, sounds a little old, too. Maybe in his 50’s.

 

“Hello there, are you Markus Smith?” I try my best at some kind of telemarketer's voice, a bored tone mixed with fake enthusiasm and excitement.

 

“Yes, it is… Who is this I’m talking to?”

 

“This is SeaGate Travelling, we’re calling to tell you that you’ve won a cruise around Europe!”

 

I hear the man laugh through the crackle of the phone, “Really? No way! Guess what else has happened today?” He asks, continuing to laugh.

 

“Um, you got married..?” I ask, looking at the room around me. I feel just a little bit awkward, but hey… Maybe he’s got something good.

 

“Good guess, but no. I got another call saying I won the lottery earlier!”

 

Oh. I, uh, huh. Did Jordan already do this for me? I sit still, silent as the man laughs on the other line. Did I fuck up already?

 

“I’ll be down to SeaGate tomorrow to collect more information!” He says, finally cooling down.

 

“Well, you might actually want to head there now. This is a little delayed, and the cruise ship is actually boarding now.”

 

_ Click! _

 

…

 

After about two hours, I feel confident enough that all the threats to my mission are gone. At least in the interviewing department, anyways. The job should be mine. It’ll be nine o’clock in three hours, I have some free time while I wait for Sean’s call. I guess for now, I just cross my fingers.


End file.
